Who's Gonna Take care of Hiei
by blackwarrior
Summary: Well what do you think happens when you mix Child Care, an Orphanage, foster parents , and Hiei....disaster...Rated PG 13 for mild swearing....RR!
1. Who's gonna take care of Hiei

Who's gonna take care of Hiei?!?!?  
I own nothing, nada, not even my computer...that last one I own...  
This is my first Fanfic..well kinda...I hope you like it.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The chilling wind blew on the barren field. A strong fog immersed the  
little Hiei standing in  
the middle of the field waiting.watching.for something to happen.Out of  
know where three evil, ugly demons jumped out of the thick fog..this indeed  
is what Hiei had been waiting for. Jumping into action he quickly sliced  
their puny he."Little kid" "kid" "KID"!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hiei: *opening his eyes to see that his oh so exciting dream was not a  
reality, leaning back on the tree he tried to fall asleep, but was  
interrupted by a fat blond woman and a few muscular men*.*turning his body  
into a comfortable position he said with a sigh* What do you want.  
Woman: my name is Sally Finder and I am with the "Protect our Children  
Ass." and we want to help you..  
Hiei: *suddenly noticing the big white van on the vacant lot*.well what do  
you want with me.I'm not breaking any of your stupid human laws am I  
?!?!!?!?!?!?  
Sally: well no..but there have been reports that you spend your days and  
nights in that tree..and we know you don't have a home with a family so  
you'll be forced to come with us.  
Hiei: *terror and confusion struck his face* WHAT THE HELL!!!!! You can  
just go f*** a sheep cause you aren't gonna get me down alive.*quickly runs  
away*  
Sally: "WE KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE.YOU CAN'T HIDE FOR LONG"!!!!..how come they  
always do that.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I KNOW!!!!!!!!! I really wasn't a long chapter but I'm tired so moo on  
you.read chapter 2 "we got ya now" 


	2. We got ya now

We got ya now  
Um well this is the second chapter..hopefully this one shall be longer  
well I hope so too......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was 8:00 at night on that same Saturday night and Kurama was  
heading upstairs to read a book his favorite in fact.entitled "100  
ways to get your hair to stay it's reddest"...  
Kurama: *yawn* I'm getting tired wow.# 64 Bleach your hair then dye it  
Red..ok well I guess I'll try that one tomorrow night..*the window leading  
out to the balcony rattles, kurama gets up in his pink bunny pajamas (with  
feet) and opens the curtains exposing Hiei*.Hiei um er..what are you doing  
here at night..  
Hiei: *trying to contain laughter while looking at Kuramas Pajamas*  
Um..he..Kurama I'm coming in..  
Kurama: * changes into "normal clothes, and goes downstairs* *pours himself  
and Hiei some tea*  
so Hiei what brings you to my house this late...  
Hiei:..*looks at clock..realizes it's only 8:00..but chooses to ignore it*  
well..see I'm having this problem.  
Kurama: *nearly spits tea out* Ah I see.well Hiei this must be something  
serious if you even came to me about it...what's bothering you  
Hiei: well..it's *mutters under his breath*  
Kurama: come on speak up..  
Hiei: NOTHING!!!!!!!.I DIDN'T COME TO ASK YOU FOR ANYTHING JUST TO TELL YOU  
THAT I'M GOING TO BE LIVING ON YOUR BALCONY FOR A FEW DAYS...  
*stomps away in anger*  
Kurama: *sips tea calmly* oh that Hiei why does he have to get so worked up  
over nothing.. * in his own good time Kurama walks back upstairs and  
changes into his pajamas again* so Hiei are you sure you don't want to  
sleep in my nice warm room...*silence* Hiei.Hiei..*goes to check the  
balcony, there was a note* kurama they took me to a or-phange.or something  
like that.I'll make them wish they were never born...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok so I think I'll keep the chapters short and sweet from now on..keeps ya  
guessing..^^ will update soon..hopefully..chapter 3 "the orphanage" 


	3. The Orphanage

The Orphanage  
Well this is my....3rd chapter...oh I don't know I find it interesting  
to make them shorter....BUAAUAUUAUAU  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When we open this scene we see Hiei sitting in an office of a lady by  
the name of Sally Finder.  
  
Hiei: Listen LADY.there is only ONE question that I'm going to ask you and  
that is WHERE THE HELL AM I!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sally: Oh poor poor boy..*looks at her muscular attendants* he has been  
stripped of his parents and then he was most likely been raped.and  
Hiei: WHAT!!!!! I HAVE NOT BEEN RAPED...  
Sally: *not paying any attention to Hiei* forced to steal food..stripped of  
his clothes.  
Hiei: speaking under his breath.why did I ever agree to come to this fu**  
ing place..I'm LEAVING  
Sally: *a deliciously evil smile came across her face* oh my dear boy your  
not going.anywhere  
Hiei: *terrified, and leaving* you are nuts.I'm getting out of here.noones  
gonna tell me what to do  
Sally: oh come now..atleast tell us your name.and tell us where you came  
from  
Hiei:*thining to himself.shit perfect time to be a demon..guess I can't  
blast their heads off..pity*  
Fine..I'll tell you.  
Sally: *bringing a recorder* say that again..  
Hiei: RRRRRrrrrr NO WAY IN HELL NOW DO YOU WANT THE INFO OR NOT!!!!!  
Sally: fine.I don't see how such a small child wants to be on their own...  
Hiei: Hello.HELLO..your not LISTENING  
Sally: all alone with out a warm parent nearby..  
Hiei: MY NAME IS HIEI.AND I LIVE ON THAT TREE WHICH I WOULD LIKE TO GO BACK  
TO IF YOU DON'T MIND  
Sally: Oh little Hiei * presses his head onto her chest*  
Hiei: Don't call me little *suffocated*  
Sally: Don't worry you'll never have to go to that dusty old tree again  
Hiei: * with a terror stricken face* what do you mean.where am I?!?!?!  
Sally: your in an orphanage  
Hiei: WHAT!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ha! I made this chapter a bit longer...lets meet up in chapter 4 " my first  
home.." 


End file.
